fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Junction
|rōmaji = Jankushon |type = Magic Spirit Technique Curse Enchantment Variable Skill |user = Numerous}} Junction ( , Jankushon lit. Two Hearts Beating as One Synchronize) is a unique ability which grants anything classified as a spirit and anything or anyone else of their choosing the ability to merge together into a singular, unified being, combining the physical and supernatural capabilities of the two flawlessly while augmenting their power significantly; instead of choosing between a form, the spirit and their partner can combine them as they need, and can make a form with the advantages of any result of the merger. Junction itself is noted to be one-of-a-kind in that it's classified as more than one type of supernatural power; for one, it exists as a Spirit Technique on the spirit's end, but it can also exist as a Magic for magicians and a Curse for demonkind as well as an enchantment for an Enchanter, making it the very first Variable Skill. It has been displayed that there are a myriad of methods in which to merge using Junction, though a constant is that there's a single technique to achieve the feat. Historically, the Malak Sahar known as Phenomenon Dispel integrated within each amplification artifact referred to as a Code was utilized as a template for developing Junction, with the Magnus Magus of Earth Land spending two full years copying and studying the blueprints of the grimoires, analyzing the ins and outs of the tool, allowing her to later deduce the potential of certain individuals for fusion via Junction depending on whether or not they had a strong enough resonance and willpower to establish a bond between their Magic Origin and a spellbook and from there, activate the Code's full power, thus proving their worth for one of the very few relics of the age of spiritkind that remains within the dimensions to reveal itself to the most skilled of warriors. An ironic discovery indeed – the power that Junction owes its existence to severs bonds, whereas Junction itself reinforces those connections in the form of a fusion between human and paranormal being. Description While it is not completely certain yet, both variations of Junction whether it be invoked through Spirit Techniques or ordinary Magic and Curses could quite possibly be distinctive in multiple ways, and because of this, it could leave the opponent in confusion as a demon whom uses Junction to merge with a human could have multiple differences and alternate spells compared to a spirit whom uses Junction to merge with a human. As Curses seem to be inherently more powerful than the bog-standard magic and they are lethal for human magicians due to their composition of , this makes a demonic Junction riskier than a standard version. While invoking the process of Junction, the spirit and their partner focus intently as they intensify the volatility of the supernatural energies that are dwelling within their soul as to excite them exponentially, before releasing the voluminous quantities of energy outwards from their body ever-so-slightly, this effect is dramatically bolstered by the wielders flaring up their supernatural auras at the exact same moment as to achieve a natural form of synchronicity, the participants focusing on one another while their auras rise exponentially, supernatural energies ascending to the heavens where they link together, enabling a form of Unison Raid, their thoughts and feelings resonating with their supernatural energies while the two keep the same goal in mind. Something that should be noted is that the two participants do not really have to be standing next to one another to achieve a successful union – instead, they can be as far as several hundred meters away, allowing Junction to be invoked without any impractical standing still that's apparent with most other forms of merger-type powers. This setup enables the spirit's spirit power which is naturally generated simply by existing merges with the partner's own energies, whether the source of energy be Magic Power as produced by Magic or produced by Curses from magicians and demonkind respectively, the strong emotions and the wishes of the participants causing the supernatural energies to coalesce into a unique form of energy that's referred to as the Bond Phenomenon (縁現象, Engenshō), which serves the purpose of acting as a chemical bond, attracting the atoms that compose the bodies of the participants to one another like a positively charged magnet with a universal absorbing force; though this process can take time even if their bodies have fused; and it sometimes just freezes if the two are resisting assimilation. Auras of blazing energy textured in the same colour as the participants' personal colours enshroud their bodies, while the users are thrown together, colliding instantly before the new being emerges in a burst of energy, newly brought into this world. When Junction has been correctly invoked, the unified existence forged from the combination of two beings is known to combine all aspects of power from the composites and boosts their strength both physically and supernaturally to a level that easily transcends the might either caster would have had by themselves. As mentioned above, there's countless methods in which the end result of the merger is brought about, with various "types", so to speak – the exact type of fusion is entirely dependent on the willpower and wishes of both beings. Aside from the method mentioned above, in some cases, if anything classified as a spirit such as a demon is sealed inside of the host, the host can activate Junction at any time- with the spirit's approval, the user can integrate the paranormal being's powers within their body. This allows the host to replicate the powers of the spirit; filtering out supernatural energy in a process known as drawing from the spirit and storing it ready to be used by the user. This allows the user to possess near superhuman abilities, such as increased speed and strength, as well as being able to use the spirit's supernatural power; the physical and supernatural aspects of the spirit being overlaid upon the host by stacking them on top of one another for the result of junctioning, resulting in their overall might more than doubling. In any case, no matter the activation type that's accessed, the invocation of Junction results in the merged being possessing an extreme boost in power; giving them access to new abilities, including executing powered-up spells and techniques as well as dramatically enhancing their body functions. While in the merger, the resultant being slowly begins regenerating their stamina; while they gain a higher chance of obtaining a critical hit; as well as generic bonuses as special attacks, increased damage, and other enhancements as if they had been enchanted with myriad status buffs. Interestingly, invoking the process of Junction has the effect of defending the casters against any form of attack that their adversaries launch at them through a highly resistant barrier of energy not dissimilar to the standard Defenser spell – upon protecting the users, said barrier produces a powerful concussive force in the form of a propagating disturbance that knocks the enemies back; however, this can be a double-edged sword, as the users' current supernatural powers are cancelled out when activating the mode; but despite this, this drawback can be morphed into a blessing, letting attacks be chained together in new ways. During a successful merge, striking hair or pupil colour changes become apparent, and it will even change the colour of clothing the user is wearing at the time- perhaps at higher levels of power, the user(s) will undergo a drastic physical change. More often than not, Junction is presented as two beings merging in both body and soul, the end result possessing aspects of both characters that were a part of the merger, not only combining their physical prowess and skill in wielding their supernatural energies, but also granting the resultant being the ability to harness the composites' supernatural invoking methods – for example, if a wielder of Fire Magic combined with a magician whom utilized Gravity Magic, the merged being would possess the ability to cast both magics. The range, power, and speed of all techniques are dramatically amplified as well – for example, whereas a standard Magic Ray spell would hit in a very thin corridor that's expansive as the caster's body and impacts upon a target in one full second, a Magic Ray from a being produced as a result of Junction will be ten times the size of that while smashing into an adversary at an incredible velocity that's approximately 0.5 seconds long, oftentimes mistaken for an honest-to-gods laser beam. Additionally, if a component of the merger is associated with a particular form of Elemental Magic, the uncategorized spells invoked when Junction is active take upon properties not dissimilar to said element. Additionally, when it comes to different forms of supernatural invoking methods, the fusion between fighter and their paranormal being partner is able to perform the attacks of both existences no matter the classification, as spells, enchantments, and even techniques associated with Curses are bestowed upon the merged form for them to invoke regardless of their supernatural power system or any racial limitations. Alternatively, the supernatural energy as well as the corresponding ability that's possessed by one composite being is converted into a form of supernatural power that the other being is accustomed to using, thereby granting them the ability to use the ability through the alternative source of energy as if it were natural, such as seeing an harness the White Arts. But even so, this powerful hybrid form has the activation sequences of all abilities shortened by half the regular casting time to the point that it seems that an assortment of attacks are unleashed instantaneously from their frame, bombarding the opponent with righteously powerful blows. Continuing onwards, when two wielders of the same style of supernatural ability merge, their styles will merge for the duration of the transformation, the combined being also possessing the ability to wield both abilities separately – for example, if two s – one wielding and the other using –undergo the process of Junction, their individual forms of Dragon Slayer Magic will combine in a manner not dissimilar to a Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic or a , granting the merged being the ability to access a form of Dragon Slayer Magic highly reminiscent of at a level of proficiency that resembles the original casters' skills with their own magics. As a side note, the Magic Seal produced by the merged being is a mixture of the supernatural symbols of both components, overlaid on top of one another – the physical body takes priority in terms of placement, however. It should be taken into consideration that harnessing Junction also has the side-effect of merging the composite beings in a state that they were in before they combined – thus, powered-up states and status buffs are transferred onto the fusion's result. For example, if a with demonic blood invoked the power of Dragon Force while their partner also accessed the full potential of dragonkind during the combination, the merged being would be in a state of permanent Dragon Force until the two de-merge. Each fusion between spirit and humanoid grants the resultant form a special ability that's unique to the merger and entirely dependent upon the powers and supernatural abilities of those involved – for example, a combination between a Different Dimension Demon and a human would cloak the latter in demonic energy while granting them the ability to force pseudo-pacts upon the environment to achieve a quasi form of teleportation. Indeed, depending on the primary form of supernatural ability involved with the combination, different armaments can be summoned, as shown with a Junction with granting a human the ability to manifest a bow and arrow composed entirely out of water from which arrows of water are fired, guided through Water Magic. Another example of this is that in Fairy Tail: Dawn, Jason LaHote's merger with Gehaburn resulted in a shroud of darkness manifesting upon his frame, transforming into Demonic Element Fierce God: Griever and bestowing him with the ability to use Darkness Magic around the same time Crux Kouga displayed the ability to merge with Elysdeon, which was passed onto him by his sister, becoming Shining Element White Dragon: Epyon which gave him the ability to cast powerful Light Magic spells and equipped him with a set of six blades composed entirely out of light that floated behind his back. Another example is Tsuruko Sejren using Junction in Daybreak by her fighting spirit to its limits, merging with the Elemenian known as the High Elemenian of Light, Eltanin, her Soul Armour and the former Berserk Light Dragon combining to evolve her Soul Armour Gaiki into Gaiki Dragon Formation which involved equipping the armour with dragon-esque attachments in the forms of claws, wings, and a phoenix's head protruding from the chest and giving her the ability to summon powerful lasers from her palms as well as dart about at the speed of light, overall imbuing Tsuruko's strikes with Indra's Lunar Dragon Slayer Magic to combat Mr. E. Additionally, in Daybreak S2, Elucifer Mercury displayed the ability to combine his Soul Armour with his Guardian Fiends as summoned through the Tome of Amadam to transform his Soul Armour Magatsu into Deadly Sin Magatsu; his equivalent to a Super Mode while bestowing him with the ability to channel all powers associated with the Guardian Fiends. Overall, only the most skilled of magicians are capable of harnessing the power of Junction, as anyone of a tier lower than will feel an incredible backlash that ravages their body and Magic Origin, nigh-instataneously draining them of all supernatural power and cancelling the transformation after a few seconds of usage. Additionally, one participant can always initiate a form of telepathic contact with the other in order to coordinate their actions and retain control of the merged being at all times. As a side note, Junction is capable of merging Maken together; it is done by manipulating the basic functions of Junction, using a Lacrima with Junction in it, that has been modified, by making it so it can fuse only the beings that it was assigned to, be it human or not. Doing so by giving an "imprint" of one or more samples of blood from the needed subjects to fuse. And by making it so the Junction Lacrima only identifies those with the blood sample, it only fuses them, either when they come in contact with it, or when close enough to its radius, but would take time, if one or more of the subjects don't have a mutual agreement in fusing, resulting in their bodies slowly breaking apart in order to fuse. However, it it basically needs a scientist who is aware of their actions, Lacrima, and samples from the designated targets. In addition, this version of Junction is permament, unless the power source, i.e. the Lacrima fusing them, is destroyed, but it has a chance of also killing all who is fused. However, as a slight drawback, in order to activate the merger, the execution of Junction has an "limit meter" that fills as the two participants collect enough supernatural particles such as eternano for magicians; these supernatural particles are represented by glowing orbs of light that appear whenever an attack from either user lands upon their target or if they properly defend themselves from an opponent's strike; through their souls, the supernatural particles are absorbed as they move around the area, but not while attacking unsuccessfully or being attacked. Once the merger is entered, the resultant being's supernatural reserves slowly drains with the invocation of supernatural-based powers siphoning the energy faster, and the merger ends when it is depleted. The rate at which the supernatural power of the resultant being drains can be lowered by using certain s such as Lacrima as mentioned above. While in the merger, the character can still collect supernatural energy, refilling their power as it depleted. As a result of the incredible power displayed by this ability, various derivative spells have been developed for numerous iterations of Spirit Summoning Magic by using Junction as a basis – for one, the Celestial Cross Fuse and spells of Celestial Spirit Magic enable the summoner to combine with their Celestial Spirit, as does the Daemon Union spell of Lemegeton Spirit Magic with Different Dimension Demons – though all have fallen short in reaching the power of the original Junction. A being whom has a strong bond with more than one paranormal being has displayed that they are able to swap out their partner while Junction is invoked, resulting in a transformation into an entirely different Junction. Additionally, if one component of the fusion is character is knocked out, activating Junction causes energy to flow into their body, rousing them from their involuntary slumber to merge once more. Trivia *In the Sun Trilogy altogether, where Junction originated, the technique has mainly been displayed being used with the Primordial Demons Gehaburn and Elysdeon, and all by major characters at that. *As a side note, while the complete version of Junction allows human and paranormal being to merge in body, soul, mind, and physical as well as supernatural capabilities to give both the power of one another as they do battle in tandem, the highly unstable and experimental prototype of Junction resulted in the properties and powers of the otherworldly existence being assimilated into the human, empowering the latter while casting the wellbeing of the former into a hazardous situation. As a result, a thirty second time-limit is established and imposed upon the fusion components, which, if broken, results in the human component of the merger becoming overloaded with a surplus of power, eating away at the other half's existence until nothing is left or even corrupting a spirit into a – going further, both components of the fusion can outright disintegrate from the incredible power of the combination; it wasn't until further development that a true synchronization could be established. *Junction is partly based off of Fusion from Dragon Ball Z, but mostly from the Zoid/Organoid fusion from the Zoids franchise. *If one is a human-demon hybrid, they can link with both species. *In addition, the Maken can count as the demons in Junction, as they were made from Demon Blood, and are technically artificial demons. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Ancient Spell Category:Magic Category:Curse Category:Enchantment